1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a head-up display device provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is known a head-up display (HUD) device which is disposed inside of a vehicle and which is designed to project an image displayed on a display unit on a front window. In such a head-up display device, it is known that an external light entered through the front window may affect the display unit in various ways. For example, a temperature of a liquid crystal panel (LC panel) may be risen due to the external light entered through the front window. In order to suppress such a temperature rise, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-65011(JP-A-2007-65011) proposes a technology in which an infrared cut filter is disposed in front of the LC panel, specifically, an a side from which the external light enters.
In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2007-65011, the infrared cut filter is a unit different from the liquid crystal panel. Thereby, the number of the required components or elements and the number of the manufacturing processes may increase.